Pink Rabbit's Candy Romance
by Chichibiusa
Summary: Chibiusa finds her prince in the form of a cashier in a confectionary shop.
1. Wrapper One

**Pink Rabbit's Candy Romance**

Summary: Chibiusa discovers her prince in the form of a cashier working at a confectionary shop.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailormoon series or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Wrapper One**

Chibiusa ran down the crowded streets of Crystal Tokyo. The pink-haired, fourteen-year old girl was headed for her favorite place, the confectionary shop. She loved candy and sweets more than any other food, and enjoyed stopping by the shop every day after school.

As Chibiusa entered the shop her senses filled with the wonderful smell of freshly baked cookies, and she couldn't help but drool a little. "Mmmm! Everything always smells so delicious here." She smiled and approached a large case filled with cakes. "I wonder if I have enough money to buy a piece to take home? Mama's cakes are good, but they usually turn out a little burnt..."

"May I help you with something?" A boy who looked to be around sixteen with silver hair came up to the counter. Chibiusa looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat, _'Wow, I haven't seen him here before. He must be new! And cute, I might add...'_

She felt her cheeks color and she quickly turned her head and coughed. The boy looked at her, slightly confused, "Are you okay?" Chibiusa turned around and laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm just fine!" _'I'm acting so ditzy!'_ she thought to herself.

Chibiusa returned her attention to the cakes, "Umm...I'd like a piece of the chocolate cake, please." The boy nodded and carefully cut and wrapped the cake before putting it in a pink box with crescent moons on it. Chibiusa paid for it and smiled, "Thanks!" The boy smiled and waved as she walked out the door, "Come back soon."

Chibiusa's heart fluttered as she walked down the street, _'I will...' _

* * *

"So, you say this guy is really cute?" Ves-Ves, a red-headed girl who sported a pony-tail, asked her pink-haired, odangoed friend. "Did you find out his name?" Jun-Jun, a green-haired girl who always kept it in two long pig-tails, chimed in. 

"Well... yes, but no..." Chibiusa answered both their questions as they sat in a booth at the ever-popular Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor. She sighed and stirred a straw around in her drink. The boy had been in her mind ever since she'd met up with her friends at the arcade, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her friends had noted she seemed a bit preoccupied, and Chibiusa was feeling a little sorry she'd brought up the subject as they immediately bombarded her with questions.

"I think you should talk to him," Cere-Cere, Chibiusa's pink-haired "twin", said as she took a bite out of her ice cream sundae.

"TALK TO HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Chibiusa's eyes shot open and her face turned a deep shade of red as she started choking and coughing from her sudden outburst.

"She doesn't seem to like the idea, Cere-Cere," Palla-Palla, the blue-haired girl of the group, laughed as she tried to calm Chibiusa down.

* * *

End Wrapper One 

(Author's notes: well, here's my second fanfic and it also features chibiusa. tell me what you guys think.)


	2. Wrapper Two

**Pink Rabbit's Candy Romance**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailormoon series._

Author's Notes: In the previous chapter I said Cere-Cere was Chibiusa's "twin". The only reason I put that was in reference to Usagi and Minako being considered "twins" because of their similarities in coloring, and I thought showing that same comparison was funny. I hope no one was confused by this.

* * *

**  
Wrapper Two**

Chibiusa walked along the empty park path. After making up an excuse about having to go home, she'd left her friends in the arcade. The sun was getting low on the horizon and its deep orange rays glistened on the park's lake. The only sound came from a small breeze blowing through the trees.

Chibiusa let out a sigh of relief, "Taking a walk is the only way to get peace and quiet." She looked out across the lake and saw a couple in a small row boat. Her eyes got distant as she walked deep in thought, "I wonder where my prince is?"

The pink-haired girl was knocked back into her senses as she tripped over a small twig and fell hard to the ground. A piercing wail escaped her lips and tears dripped from her eyes. Chibiusa sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The fall had done little more than surprise her, and she quickly got up hoping no one had noticed. "It wouldn't do me any good if someone saw me crying."

Not a moment sooner did somebody call out to her from behind. Chibiusa tensed and decided to ignore the voice and walk. She heard the person catch up to her and call out to her again, "Chibiusa? Are you all right?" Chibiusa felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and she stopped. The person circled around to face her and Chibiusa relaxed. "I'm fine, Helios. I was just afraid someone cool had seen me trip," she joked.

"Oh, Chibiusa, your harsh words cut me to the quick," Helios said as he crossed his hands over his heart, but the grin on his face indicated he took no real offense from the comment.

Helios attended the high school adjacent to Chibiusa's junior high school. They had met one morning as Chibiusa came barreling down the street, obviously running late for class. She'd turned around a corner and smacked right into the unsuspecting Helios.

"So what boy were you thinking of this time when you tripped over that twig?" Helios asked, sending Chibiusa into another panic.

"What makes you so sure I was thinking about a boy?!" She cried while her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Well, your reaction when I asked for one. And if I had to take a guess I'd say it's the new guy who works at the candy store," he said as they began walking to the opposite end of the park.

Chibiusa flinched. Was she that easy to read, or was Helios a psychic and she never knew?

Suddenly she was aware of suppressed laughter coming from the high school student. She looked over and saw him bent with his hand covering his mouth to control his snickering, but he soon exploded into full-blown laughter.

"You should see the look on your face!" Helios managed to say while trying to calm his outburst. He took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh before looking down at the junior high schooler, "Thanks, Chibiusa, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a while."

She wasn't so amused, "How did you even know that I liked--," she began to yell before realizing her error and covering her mouth quickly as her whole face burned beet red.

"Ah, so I was right!" Helios' smile only got bigger, "It's very simple actually, I happened to stop into that same shop before you did. So, I saw you talking to Peruru and then I decided to follow you out."

Chibiusa was just about to yell at him for spying before she realized something, "Wait a second...Peruru? Do you _know _him?!"

"Of course, he's in my class at school. He's working at that candy store part-time since the holidays are com--"

"Thanks Helios! I've gotta run!" She half-yelled and left him standing by the lake as she raced off.

He lingered for a moment longer before turning in the opposite direction and heading home.

* * *

End, Wrapper Two 


	3. Wrapper Three

**Pink Rabbit's Candy Romance**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailormoon series._

* * *

**Wrapper Three**

_'Do you _know_ him?!' _

_'Of course, he's in my class at school...'_

Helios' response had sent Chibiusa's mind into a whirlwind of wonderfully romantic scenarios filled with walks at sunset and strawberry milkshakes, so much so she'd barely been able to sleep the entire night. However, as she walked to school the next morning she realized the hopelessness of her situation. She had no way of communicating with Peruru during school, and her chances of seeing him on the way to her own school were slim.

Chibiusa could only cling to the thought that she'd be able to see him at the confectionary shop after school.

And so the morning passed drearily by.

During lunch the pink-haired teenager escaped outside just on the off-chance Peruru would appear, but alas, twenty minutes had passed with no such encounter.

"Chibiusa, you've been pretty glum today. Is something wrong?" Ves-Ves asked as she joined her friend underneath the large oak tree in the schoolyard.

"Ves, I figured out who the cashier at the candy store is..."

"Why that's great! Now you can introduce yourself! Who is he? What's his bloodtype? Does he like roller coasters?" The other teenager could barely contain her excitement as she gripped Chibiusa's arm.

As much as she wished to share in her friend's enthusiasm all she could do was hang her head and lament her situation.

"But I think it's hopeless because even though he goes to school right next to us I don't know his schedule and he probably wouldn't remember me and even if he did I couldn't possibly ask him out because that would be totally embarrassing and basically I should just give up!"

"You can't give up! The battle hasn't even begun!" Jun-Jun pumped her fist in the air as she joined her friends, Cere-Cere and Palla-Palla in tow.

"Battle...?" Chibiusa furrowed her brow in confusion.

"The battle for True Love!!" Her friends cried in unison, startling their odangoed friend.

Before she could make any protest a gentle sound grabbed her attention. Chibiusa turned to the adjoining schoolyard and recognized the light tones of a flute coming from beneath an oak tree very much like the one she was currently sitting under.

"Do you hear that? How beautiful!" Cere-Cere exclaimed as Chibiusa got up and walked over to the fence dividing the junior high from the high school.

In the shade of the oak's branches Chibiusa was astonished to see the cashier from the confectionary shop. The tune he had been playing faded to an end and he looked up meeting her gaze. Immediately the teenaged-girl flushed at least ten shades of red and turned back to her friends who all seemed to be extremely interested in the situation.

Chibiusa wished she could make her feet move so she could run back to the safety of her own shady oak tree, but unfortunately all her nerves' impulses were being redirected to her heart which was beating so fast she could barely breathe. It only got worse when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Hello, you're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?" His soft voice sent shivers down Chibiusa's spine and she seriously thought she would pass out.

"Uh, er--" _'What the heck is wrong with me?!' _Chibiusa thought as she continued standing with her back to him. She glanced at her friends who were feigning ignorance to the event at hand and felt a slight irritation which helped calm her fluttering heart.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't said anything," the older boy asked.

"Oh! Yes, I-I'm great, swell!" Chibiusa quickly spun around, overcoming her nerves.

Or so she had hoped. Only now she found it even more difficult to breathe with the most gorgeous guy she'd ever encountered standing no more than a few centimeters away. His face was young and sweet, almost like a little boy's, accentuated by his large blue-green eyes.

He didn't appear to notice her embarrassment and introduced himself, "I'm Peruru. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled and Chibiusa had to grab the chain-link fence between them for support.

"I'm Chibiusa," she managed to say.

"Oh, Little Rabbit? What a cute name; it suits you," Peruru said and smiled again.

Chibiusa desperately felt a need to change the subject lest she become a puddle in her school shoes, but was relieved of trying to conjure up something as a bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, I should be going. I hope you'll come by the candy shop today." And with that the silver-haired boy waved and joined up with a few other students heading back into the high school.

Chibiusa silently replayed what just happened in her head and wanted to smack herself. _'Could I honestly have been any more of a flake? But his smile was so...dreamy.' _

A haze fell over the girl's eyes as she once again fell into a series of wonderfully romantic visions which were quickly interrupted by her friends' interrogations of the "supremely cute guy" (as Cere-Cere referred to him) that she had to endure for the rest of the day.

* * *

End, Wrapper Three 

Author's notes: Apologies for the delay. I've been completely uninspired. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
